Vêtements
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Le docteur Vera Gorski analyse Monsieur Jones pendant qu'il lui fait l'amour. Plongez dans la tête de la femme de caractère, dans une Fic à fin sybilline aux couleurs de Sucker Punch, qui peut être vue différemment selon la personne que vous êtes! Reviews


**Vêtements.**

**Petite Fic rapide, une idée qui passe.**

Pour lui, ce n'était que des vêtements. Pour moi, c'était ma profession qu'il me retirait. Assise sur mon bureau, il caressait mes cuisses sous ma jupe pour essayer de me faire sentir bien, belle. Il arrivait seulement à me rappeler à quel point j'étais misérable, et comme je n'oserai jamais lui dire non. Moi, Docteur Gorski, seule femme respectée dans mon milieu, je me faisais enlever mes vêtements comme n'importe laquelle des prostitués que je voyais tous les jours dans la rue, et que je trouvais si dégoûtantes.

Ma blouse blanche et bouffante, boutonnée pudiquement jusqu'au col, était retenue sous ma jupe longue et verte forêt, une ceinture noire enserrant le tout. Comme seuls bijoux une grosse bague d'émeraude et de petites boucles d'oreilles d'onyx. Mes lunettes simples aux montures sombres, qui me donnaient un air sérieux et professionnel. Mes souliers noirs de cuir lustrés, sans être accompagnés des habituels bas de nylon que je me plaisais à enfiler. Par ce matin plutôt chaud, j'avais décidée de les laisser derrière moi. Peut-être qu'en les ayant mis, comme tous les autres jours précédents celui d'aujourd'hui, Monsieur Jones ne m'aurait pas désirée aussi violemment.

Mais il ne fut pas violent, jamais! Je n'avais que 30 ans à cette époque, il n'aurait pas osé. Non, c'était sa façon de me toucher que je trouvais perverse, même si toute autre femme en aurait été comblée.

Il arriva dans mon bureau vers 15h, et à 15h15, c'était moi qui étais assise dessus. Mes papiers tombèrent un peu partout, mettant le bordel dans tout ce que j'avais soigneusement rangé cette avant-midi. Mon corps ploya délicieusement avec le sien quand il chercha désespérément à me coucher où je travaillais habituellement. Je voulais lui faire remarquer que j'avais un joli divan pour mes patients, mais il était d'une humeur si généreuse que je n'osais pas l'en faire sortir. Mon chignon se détacha en même temps que mon attitude. Je devais apprendre à me détendre!

Et c'est là qu'il commença à me déshabiller. Je travaillais dans cet établissement depuis quelques années déjà, et c'était la première fois qu'il touchait mon corps avec cette urgence, cette violence contenue. Ma ceinture fut sa première victime. Elle tomba au sol comme une pâte gorgée d'eau, inutile et sans vie. Ce simple geste lui fit pousser un grognement qu'une femme moyenne aurait prit pour de l'appréciation. Mais je n'étais pas la femme moyenne. En temps que psychologue, je voyais là une façon assez primitive de retarder l'érection que je pouvais sentir sur ma cuisse. Sa main souleva mes fesses, faisant arquer mes hanches qui le rendaient fou, pour descendre la fermeture Éclair de ma jupe. Il pu ainsi plus facilement la remonter sur mes hanches, pour ensuite glisser jusqu'à mes chevilles ma petite culotte qui entravait son chemin. Une femme plus romantique aurait décrit le même évènement avec la phrase suivante : _«Il me retira tendrement ma jupe longue pour pouvoir me faire l'amour avec délicatesse et douceur »._ Mais j'étais loin d'être romantique à son égard, et il était loin d'être l'homme parfait.

Pendant qu'il déboutonnait sa propre ceinture avec une impatience à faire peur, j'essayais de ramener son visage vers ma poitrine, pour que la pénétration se fasse mieux, sans douleur. Jamais je n'avais eu mal avec lui, mais jamais non plus n'avais-je eu ce que je croyais mériter. Mais il repoussa ma main d'un mouvement sec de la tête, ne prenant même pas la peine d'observer mes seins, visibles grâce aux trois boutons savamment, et nouvellement, détachés. Remontant vers lui mes jambes toutes écartées, Monsieur Jones me sourit alors pour la première fois ce soir. Je les enroulais autour de ses hanches en le rapprochant de moi, espérant que mon initiative le satisfasse suffisamment pour qu'il accorde à mon corps quelques attentions. Mais rien. Il ne fit que donner une petite tape sur l'une de mes cuisses, comme en signe d'encouragement, avant de faire pénétrer son sexe dans le mien. Il n'était pas violent, il n'était pas doux. Il était juste ce qu'un homme doit être pour ne pas être détesté, ni pour être accusé de romantisme.

Son mouvement de va-et-vient était toujours le même. Plus ennuyant et banal d'une fois à l'autre. Et pour une fois, je ne fis pas semblant de jouir. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, impassible, attendant que ce cher homme ai terminé de baiser une simple psychologue par un beau dimanche après-midi. Je poussais même mon impatience jusqu'à regarder mes ongles en signe d'attente. Quand, finalement, Monsieur Jones éjacula en moi, il poussa un soupir grossier en attendant que son corps cesse de trembler, prenant appuie sur mes genoux que je venais de relever. Puis il se retira, se rhabillant en vitesse avant d'aller accueillir une jeune femme et son père, cette dernière ayant apparemment tué sa petite sœur. Un nouveau cas à étudié.

Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il me jeta un regard affreusement triste qui en disait long sur l'homme qu'il aurait voulu être, mais qu'il n'avait pas la force d'assumer. Il revint vers moi, dans l'attente d'un _je t'aime_, ou autres mots qui l'auraient consolé ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Je me rasseyais, droite sur mon bureau, et l'attirait vers moi en appuyant sa tête sur ma poitrine. Il poussa un sanglot, versa une larme, ne dit qu'une seule phrase.

- J'aurais voulu vous faire l'amour comme je vous aime…

Je déposais un baiser sur sa tête en lui murmurant un « je sais », la gorge nouée. Monsieur Jones quitta mon bureau en marchant lentement, attendant peut-être que je le rappelle vers moi. Mais je n'en avais pas la force.

J'observais mon reflet dans le miroir en face de moi. À moitié nue, les cheveux en bataille, la tête ailleurs et le cœur indécis. Que faire pour cet homme qui avait un bon fond, mais qui était trop orgueilleux pour lui faire voir la lumière du jour de temps en temps?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, mon corps entier hurla de douleur. Blue avait été plus dur que jamais, et j'étais tellement loin dans les profondeurs de ma tête que je ne l'avais pas entendu sortir. Il avait sûrement peur d'être en retard pour accueillir la nouvelle recrue, celle-là même qui abandonnerait sa virginité aux mains du High Roller. Pauvre fille…

Observant mon habit de travail noir aguicheur en lambeaux, je soupirais de rage. Combien de fois devrais-je lui répéter que des boutons, ça ne s'arrache pas! Mais quand Blue avait une érection, rien ne pouvait attendre! Pas même une blouse que j'avais payée moi-même assez cher. Me remettant sur mes pieds, je ramassais les quelques babioles qui avaient chutées au sol lors de l'envie pressante de mon patron. Des dossiers sur nos employées, la liste de nos plus gros clients, un 45 tours contenant la musique pour le prochain spectacle, et une boîte de préservatifs (qu'il n'avait, bien sûr, pas même envisagé d'ouvrir!). Je remontais mon string, rattachait mes boutons et ma jupe mi-longue, refis mes cheveux en me servant d'un vieux bandeau noir. J'avais une répétition dans moins de 5 minutes avec les filles dans le théâtre. J'en pris quand même une pour m'observer devant le long miroir.

_Vera Gorski, tenancière de bordel tellement dépassée par la vie, qu'elle s'imaginait qu'elle était une psychologue réputée pour apaiser sa conscience sur les actions de l'établissement. En plus, la pauvre idiote aimait se persuader que l'homme qui meurtrissait son corps chaque jour était amoureux d'elle, mais qu'il ne savait simplement pas comment le lui montrer._

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'était le monde réel. Pourvu d'un patron cruel et d'une associée soumise, ou encore d'un employé maladroit et d'une psychologue au grand cœur?

Et si la vraie vie c'était ça? Un monde rempli d'hommes violents, de jeunes filles rêveuses et de femmes à bout? Ou alors un monde plus réaliste, bourré de folles à lier et d'assistants maladroits? Distinguer le vrai du faux, peu m'importait. Car si je finissais par les distinguer, qu'est-ce qu'il me resterait pour rêver?

You have all the imagination you need. Now fight!

**Une Fic assez imprécise, aux couleurs de Sucker Punch! En espérant que chacun en comprenne quelque chose de différent!**

**Revieeeews! Première Fic dans ce genre, je veux vos commentaires!**

**Anna Bella xxx**


End file.
